1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a world globe useful as a teaching and educational aid which can be repeatedly assembled and disassembled and to a method of assembling and disassembling such.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
Conventional globes used in classrooms provide some aid to the teacher in teaching geographic and spatial relationships of land to land, land to water, etc.: however, learning such relationships is best accomplished by assembling sections of a globe, this process being dependent upon close observation of a conventional globe during assembly.